Harry Potter and the Animagi Transformation
by deerang
Summary: What is happening with Harry and Ginny? What has happened to Voldie? Harry and his friends go to the past. R/R Please.
1. The Best Summer

Harry Potter and the Animagi Transformation  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The best summer  
  
Harry Potter was not your average boy. For one he was a wizard. Unlike others he hated summer vacation but loved school. He goes to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry with his two best friends: Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. It was a normal day for the Dursleys who lived on No. 4 Privit Drive and were Harry's only living relatives. Harry's pet owl had just come back with three letters tied to her leg. One was from Harry's godfather, Sirius who was an innocent man framed as a criminal. The other two were from Hermione and Ron.  
  
Sirius' read:  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
Please buy these extra things at Diagon Alley. They are the vital ingredients that are needed for a potion.  
  
5 Unicorn Horns and strands of hair  
  
10 phoenix feathers, red  
  
½ pound of crushed fangs from snakes and dragons each  
  
20 dragon scales  
  
5 pinches of boomslang powder  
  
1 golden feather  
  
1 silver goblet  
  
1 collapsible cauldron  
  
1 copy of 'Potions, Curses, Charms, and Spells of the Past, Present, and Future'  
  
1 magical compact, lightweight box with space for 20 things, water- and potion-proof in the form of a book  
  
I will get the rest. Hope you aren't having any trouble with the muggles.  
  
Yours, Snuffles.'  
  
Harry took the other two notes out. The second was from Ron. It read:  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
Guess what! We have a new house. Dad told us just yesterday. Apparently the Malfoys were finally caught for having dark arts stuff in the secret chamber in their drawing room that we found out about during the Polyjuice Potion. Take the Floo Powder and say 'the Weasley's new home' and it'll take you directly to us. Bloody brilliant huh?  
  
Ron.  
  
P.S. We have a surprise for you tomorrow. I will give my present there.'  
  
Harry felt like screaming out with joy. He'd finally be leaving the Dursleys for the rest of the summer. He took the final letter from Hedwig. The envelope held three letters. It was from Hermione, but it also contained letters from Hagrid and Professor McGonagall.  
  
The one from Hagrid wished him a Happy Birthday and also said that he would get his present at Hogwarts. Harry smiled to himself. Hagrid was one of his best friends. He was the grounds keeper at Hogwarts and now taught Care of Magical Creatures. Her was known to bring very dangerous beast and call them 'harmless'. Hagrid was also a half-giant. That was discovered last year at the Yule Ball when Rita Skeeter, a reporter from the Daily Prophet who was also an unregistered animagi, found out and wrote about it in the newspaper.  
  
For the hundredth time that summer, he cursed Rita Skeeter and the whole of the Daily Prophet for ruining his and his best friends' lives. Thankfully, Hermione caught Rita Skeeter and made sure that she would not write any more lies after she got out from the glass jar in which Hermione kept her.  
  
He looked at the other two letters in the envelope. Hermione said that she was fine and wished him a Happy Birthday. She also said that she had just come back from Bulgaria and she was very happy at the things that she had seen there. Her present was a subscription to a Quidditch newsletter that told of the daily happenings in Quidditch. It was charmed so that it would change every day to bring the latest news.  
  
"Wow Hermione", Harry whispered excitedly. She knew that he loved Quidditch and had bought him the one thing that he really missed during the summer.  
  
The last letter from the Deputy Headmistress just had a list of the things that he would to bring to Hogwarts for the next year.  
  
*______________________________________________________*  
  
  
  
The next morning, he packed his things and got his trunk out of the cupboard. He tried to inform the Dursleys that he was leaving, but they were too scared to listen.  
  
After the Ton Tongue incident, the Dursleys had been walking on eggshells around him and decided finally to ignore what the 'freak boy' was doing.  
  
He took the envelope labeled floo powder and threw it in the fire. The fire roared and turned green. Aunt Petunia gasped in the background. He didn't even bother saying goodbye to them.  
  
He roared, "The Weasley's new house".  
  
He was turned round and round and was finally thrown flat on his face onto the shiny, smooth floor. He had used his seeker reflexes and had thrown his arms ahead of him so that he wouldn't have broken his glasses. When he got up, he gasped. Standing in front of him was a beautiful home. 


	2. The Surprise

A/N- Be kind in your reviews. This is my first story.  
  
*Warning*- This chapter has a cliffhanger.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters that belong to J.K. Rowling. I wish I did.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 2: The Surprise  
  
As soon as he went inside, he examined it a bit more thoroughly. It was a marble mansion with pillars that had ivy creeping around them. The ivy, most baffling to him, changed colors every so often and sometimes blended in with the walls. Everywhere he looked, he saw many photos of different Weasleys. They were all smiling and waving at him.  
  
Then he realized that he didn't see anybody around so he explored a bit. He saw many rooms that weren't even being used and saw some that were. Finally he got to a room that was not lighted. As soon as he got inside, there was a great big BOOM! Smoky letters formed the words, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY".  
  
All of a sudden people started clapping, people that he hadn't even noticed there before. They all gave him a hug, even Fred and George and he was quite sure that they had slipped something into his pocket. Then he noticed the cake.  
  
He could not believe that he hadn't seen it before. It was noticeably the biggest cake that he had ever seen. And that was quite a lot because Dudley had always gotten huge cakes. Probably, now that he thought of it, that must have been how he'd gotten so fat.  
  
They sang Happy Birthday to him. As he looked over at the different people attending, he saw a couple of ghosts. He saw some of the teachers at Hogwarts and then… he saw………. Sirius.  
  
He got a big shock and could not wait to talk to him. Sirius saw him noticing and just grinned. It infuriated him.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry cried and ran over to him. "How… why are you here? You are supposed to be in hiding. What happened?"  
  
"Hey, time for all the answers later", Sirius said. "First though, enjoy your cake."  
  
"Where are my presents?"  
  
Everybody laughed and shouted out 'You need to find them.'  
  
He looked around and couldn't see anything. Then he saw a little glint. It looked very suspiciously like wrapping paper. He walked over to it and his jaw dropped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*I'm mean aren't I?*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In front of him was a mound of packages.  
  
  
  
He opened them and the first one he picked was from Sirius. It was a pendant. It was emerald green, matching the color of his eyes and it was shaped like an H. It changed according to his moods. Clear for angry, blue for jealous, yellow for happy, gray for near death, and black for no emotion, just blankness.  
  
  
  
Ron's gift was a pensieve. Molly and Arthur's gift was Harry being an addition to their family clock. He thanked them profusely.  
  
He also received lots more gifts from people that he did not know. He later found out that they were his parent's friends. Among them was an old lady who had owned cats and a house that smelled of cabbage.  
  
She saw him and smiled. Beckoning him, she changed before his eyes to a young woman who looked in her twenties.  
  
"Hi Harry. Don't you recognize me?"  
  
Harry did not speak. He just looked at her. She was supposed to be Mrs. Figg, the old, mad lady who had lived down the street from him. She talked to him and told him that her name was Arabella Figg.  
  
She was one of the 'old crowd' that Prof. Dumbledore had spoken of.  
  
From Fred and George, he had gotten the latest, newest broom. It was the Lightning. It was, if you could believe it, ten times faster than the Firebolt.  
  
Finally, from Ginny, he received an album. It was full of pictures of his years at Hogwarts. She told him with a blush on her face that she had asked Colin Creevey for some pictures. There were some paintings in the album too. He asked her who had painted them.  
  
This time, without a blush, she replied proudly that she had been the one who painted. He resolved to get her the finest quality art kit for her birthday.  
  
He went to sleep that night with a smile on his face. It was not to remain for long. That night, he had the most terrible nightmare that anyone could ever have.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next chapter will be up in a few days. 


	3. The Nightmare

Harry Potter and the Animagi Transformation  
  
Chapter 3: The Nightmare  
  
  
  
Harry dreamed that he was in a cold, dark chamber. It had black, slimy walls and many snakes around each pillar that supported the chamber. All in all, it reminded him of the Chamber of Secrets. Then, as he turned, he saw Voldemort talking with Wormtail. Except this Voldemort was not looking like the one that he had seen at the graveyard.  
  
This Voldemort had an old face. That is to say, he almost looked the same as before: slitted, red eyes, nose like a snake's, long white face; but the face had wrinkles. Harry quickly did the calculations and realized that the Dark Lord was 65 years old.  
  
He stifled a gasp as he saw Professor Snape there. He recognized Professor Snape by the oily hair and the cold voice as he spoke. A small sound escaped; no one heard it.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had asked Snape to do something when Harry had been in the Hospital Wing last year after the Triwizard Tournament. This might have been it. Yes, he thought reassuring himself, that's it. Voldemort talked about killing mudbloods (cant believe I'm saying the word. Ahhhhhh), halfbloods, and anybody who wasn't loyal to the dark lord.  
  
Then the scene changed to a group of Death Eaters talking. It seemed that the leader was Lucius Malfoy; he was easily identified by his voice, which was so much like his sons, drawling and smooth. He was talking to a few other DE's( I am going to be using DE for Death Eaters as my hands hurt writing it over and over again).  
  
"We should over throw the Dark Lord. Then we can rule and kill that senile man who occupies the title of Headmaster of Hogwarts", Malfoy cried.  
  
This seemed to have been discussed many times before because a group of DE s had been planted in some places. They started to chant 'KILL THE DARK LORD'. The rest of the DE s soon took it up.  
  
"We will discuss the overthrowing of the Dark Lord later." Then the scene changed again.  
  
Voldemort was talking to some De s. He seemed not to know about the coup that was being planned. He finished talking and dismissed them but later started to talk to himself.  
  
"That fool Dumbledore dares to oppose me! No one opposes the Dark Lord. Mudbloods and Halfbloods aren't even worth my attention and should die. Then that Harry Potter. That boy…" he left unfinished and then growled, uncannily sounding like Padfoot. He screamed to nobody.  
  
'I'LL KILL POTTER IF IT IS THE LAST THING THAT I DO!!!'  
  
Voldemort laughed subsequently, a cackling, maniacal, evil laugh that reverberated around the dark, bleak walls of the Chamber. The laugh chilled Harry to the very bones and he couldn't help but shudder, even though he knew that the Dark Lord didn't know that he was there.  
  
*_________________________________________________________*  
  
Apparently Harry was done with the nightmare as the next thing that he felt was an excruciating pain as his scar started hurting and, this was unusual, bleeding for the first time. He fell out of the bed, screaming, unable to stop as he felt Voldemort's loathing towards him.  
  
He heard many curses as people were jolted out of their sleep. He heard some of them put their lights on.  
  
'Who screamed?'  
  
'What's going on?'  
  
'Who died?'  
  
This comment was from an extremely groggy Ron. Then as he began to be more awake, he came to the conclusion, as did everyone else.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
They came up the stairs to his room. As they flung the door open, their first impression was of a raven-haired boy with facial features that were red. As they looked closer, they saw that his face was red because of the blood that was seeping out of his scar. They also saw that he was in obvious agony as he couldn't stop screaming.  
  
They tried to calm him down with words. That obviously didn't work. Then they, namely Sirius, Arthur, Remus, and Molly used calming spells. To their surprise and evident dismay, Harry threw the spells off without effort and continued screaming.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh…"  
  
Physical violence didn't work either. When Fred and George tried to hold him down to the floor as he was thrashing and convulsing, but he resisted and threw them on the wall without a second thought. But he couldn't be blamed as he was in great pain. As the twins lay dazed on the floor, the rest of the occupants of the room decided that they had better stun him together on the count of three.  
  
"Harry, I'm really sorry about this, but …"  
  
"One…"  
  
"Two…"  
  
"Three!"  
  
All the adults and the children in the room hit Harry with the Stunning Spell.  
  
The combined force did what one person alone couldn't accomplish. Harry was knocked out.  
  
*___________________________________________________*  
  
Harry heard through his screaming and the haze in his mind.  
  
"Harry, I'm really sorry about this, but …"  
  
What are you sorry for, he thought. He wanted to ask it out loud but his voice wouldn't let him.  
  
He heard them counting to three and then saw through his blurred vision many red lights coming at him and then… all went black.  
  
His last thought was relief that his voice would finally get a rest from screaming.  
  
*__________________________________________________________*  
  
  
  
A/N- A big thanks to all my reviewers. Your reviews encouraged me to continue with extra vigor. I do expect more reviews. 


	4. Explanations

HARRY POTTER AND THE ANIMAGI TRANSFORMATION  
  
Chapter 4: Explanations  
  
Before Harry woke up the next day, the people who had been present on the previous night's scenario were at the kitchen discussing what might have happened to set Harry's scar off.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had been called and informed of Harry's predicament and was there too.  
  
He had also been told about Harry's newly acquired strength. All that the Professor had said then was,  
  
"Really? Curious!" In the tone that was mild but as though some great question had been answered in his head.  
  
Harry meanwhile had gotten up and had found a bandage around his head. He didn't know how he had gotten it and then he remembered.  
  
He felt shame for throwing Fred and George on the wall but then thought to himself that it wasn't his fault because he didn't know what he was doing at the time. He got ready and came downstairs in time for breakfast. He stopped when he saw people talking and heard Professor Dumbledore say,  
  
"Really? Curious!"  
  
He stayed where he was to hear the rest of the conversation.  
  
He could see all the Weasleys, Sirius, and Remus look at Professor Dumbledore to see if he would elaborate. After a while, with disappointed looks, the rest of the people started drinking their coffee and eating their breakfast. Harry chose that time to walk in.  
  
There was an immediate hush.  
  
Then Professor Dumbledore, realizing the awkwardness of the situation, decided to step in.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, sir", Harry replied to the floor.  
  
There was a long silence. Then Mrs. Weasley decided to ignore the silence and gave him his breakfast of pancakes and juice (that's what I would like to have for breakfast). He started eating. Then he asked,  
  
"Who stunned me?"  
  
All the people in front of him with the exception of Dumbledore raised their hands.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "Thanks. You gave my voice some rest."  
  
The ice seemed to have been broken then. But Professor Dumbledore still wanted to know what had happened. So he asked Harry what had happened.  
  
Harry replied, "I had a dream about Voldemort."  
  
All the Weasleys winced. Only Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore remained calm. Sirius asked what had happened.  
  
"Can you believe that the Dark Lord is getting wrinkles? He looks like an old man. The Death Eaters, lead by Malfoy are planning a coup and Voldemort is a maniac and he is crazy, literally."  
  
Sirius and Remus stared at him for a minute. Then they started laughing.  
  
"Good one Harry. Now, really, what happened?"  
  
"I am telling you the truth. Honest!"  
  
They still wouldn't believe him till Professor Dumbledore told them that Harry was right.  
  
Everybody goggled at the Headmaster. They all knew, at least some of them knew that wizards lived longer lives than muggles and they also knew that Voldemort was not that old to be getting wrinkles.  
  
They told Dumbledore so. So Dumbledore set to explain the mystery of it.  
  
"You see, Harry's blood offsets the Slytherin blood in Voldemort. Having a founder's blood makes your life even longer than the wizard's life. Harry's blood has …"  
  
*__________________________________________________*  
  
(I am so evil.)  
  
Cliffy.  
  
I love them.  
  
A big thank-you to all the reviewers.  
  
I promise that I will have the next chapter up ASAP. I have just one more week of school left. After school ends, I will update regularly. 


	5. The Resolution

Harry Potter and the Animagi Transformation  
  
Chapter 5: The Resolution  
  
  
  
"You see, Harry's blood offsets the Slytherin blood in Voldemort. Having a founder's blood increases your life even more than the wizard's life. Harry's blood has a lot of light in it. Harry, you have Merlin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin's blood in you. You received Slytherin's blood when Voldemort tried to kill you fifteen years ago in Godric's Hollow. But too much light always destroys darkness. Surprisingly enough, you have still retained some qualities that Salazar prized: Parseltounge- his own gift, stubbornness, and disregard for rules.  
  
Voldemort fears you. He is afraid that when you defeated him, you took away his greatest power, the power to do dark magic. Instead, when he took your blood to resurrect himself", here all the Weasleys looked at him in horror and awe," the light in your blood started destroying the darkness in him. In a way, you have taken the thing that he always feared would be taken away from him, his life. As he is deteriorating away, his followers have noticed his weaknesses and have decided to overthrow him. This has mad it somewhat easier for us because the different factions are going to busy trying to gain the title of the new Dark Lord. But never underestimate the Dark Lord. Though he might be weak, he still has all the cruelness in him."  
  
Dumbledore took a deep breath after the long explanation and conjured a glass of water to drink. He looked at Harry to see houw he had taken it.  
  
Harry was looking gobsmacked. He looked blankly in front of him. Anxious to see some reaction, Professor Dumbledore looked at the emotion- showing pendant that Harry wore. It was black- no emotion. After a while it changed but still remained in the dark.  
  
"I'd like some time to think it over, Professor. It's too much to take in at once." Harry looked haunted.  
  
"Of course. Take all the time you need", Dumbledore said, reassured that everything would be fine.  
  
Harry stood up, shakily, and walked out the door to a woody area that he had seen the previous day. He walked to a clearing where there was a peaceful, blue lake by some trees with comfortable, low branches. He sat down by the trees and threw rock, skipping them on the water.  
  
He thought about the Triwizard Tournament. He saw Cho's face as she saw Cedric on a stretcher. Cedric… the boy haunted him still. Lying spread- eagled on the floor, his eyes surprised. Cho. Strange… whenever he had thought of her before, his stomach had given a pang. Now he didn't feel that anymore. He heard his parents before they died, he saw Cedric, and everybody elso who had died under Voldemort's wand.  
  
A bitter taste rose in his mouth. His blood boiled with anger against Voldemort.  
  
In that clearing, he took his wand and traced letters that he was saying out loud. He made a terrible vow.  
  
"I don't care if you are old. You killed my parents and many others. I, Harry James Potter, will make you pay, Tom Marvolo Riddle. I swear on my parents grave that you will pay."  
  
The letters, which had been green, flashed bright for a minute and then exploded, blinding Harry for a minute. Then the words became blood red. The message flashed once more, this time a deep red that was almost black and raced towards him. The next moment, he saw an image of a prowling, restless dragon on his arm that moved. When he examined it closer, he saw that the words that he had uttered out loud were imprinted on his arm in tiny, miniscule handwriting.  
  
He came back to the Weasley's house with a purpose in his step. He was no longer haunted with the memory of the people who had died. Instead, thinking of them reminded Harry of his vow. His eyes were now like Dumbledore's. It held the look of a man who was as stubborn as a mule and who would never be deterred from the path that he took.  
  
As Hagrid had said, he would meet everything when needed. And he would meet it with a proud face and a straight back.  
  
*_________________________________________________________*  
  
  
  
People, this story is not over. Thank you to all the reviewers. I will have the next chapter up soon. You can now expect regular updates as my school has just ended.  
  
I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. 


	6. Ginny

Harry Potter and the Animagi Transformation  
  
1 Chapter 6: Ginny  
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley sneaked into the house from where she had had been hiding in the woods watching Harry. She had a lot of things to think about.  
  
She had been shocked to learn that Harry was the heir of all four founders AND Merlin. She had been frightened when she saw the pendant showing no emotion. She had been heartbroken when Harry had held a haunted look. She knew what he was thinking because she had worshipped him since she had heard his name for the first time. That look had been on Harry's face many times- when he saw Cho after the Triwizard Tournament and when he had been in the Hospital Wing talking about Cedric.  
  
Yes, she had been in the Hospital Wing. She had heard Ron talking to Hermione about Harry's invisibility cloak. She knew about the Marauders Map, of course. Anyone with six, mischievous older brothers soon had to learn to eavesdrop, sneak and pickpocket like a thief. She had sneaked to the Wing and had seen everything, even Sirius Black.  
  
When she witnessed Harry making a vow, she had been proud and still was. Her Harry, that is what she thought of him in private, had grown up in such a short time.  
  
Ginny had matured a lot too. She had developed a lot, physically and mentally (sorry, I'm getting a bit too philosophical here). Her hair, which had been straight before, was now wavy and even had a few ringlets. It had turned many colors of red: Auburn, ochre, titian, blonde, strawberry-red, brown, and black. Under the sun, it looked like a cascade of hair that glinted many colors.  
  
The skin had turned creamy and some of the freckles that had adorned her face had cleared up. She still had six freckles on her nose that greatly annoyed her. She thought that they looked ugly. The boys of her year thought they were tiny drops of gold on her smooth, creamy skin.  
  
Many boys of her year and older had noticed her. She was the most liked girl of her year. She had more friends who were boys rather than girls. Her brothers were to be thanked for that. She didn't like the girls of her year except a few because she thought that they were too giggly and gossipy.  
  
Yes, Virginia 'Ginny' Weasley had grown up. Her brothers didn't like it one bit. That was one of the main reasons that many boys didn't ask Ginny out. The other reason was that she didn't like any of then but one. Harry.  
  
She had finally settled to the idea that Harry might never like her THAT way. So she set about becoming his friend. It was easier than she had expected it to be. After the blushes had gone, Harry had noticed her and decided to get to know her better.  
  
It was easy. Now that Hermione and Ron had settled their differences, mainly about Vicky (I couldn't resist), they had hooked up. They spent a lot of time together. Thankfully, Harry didn't begrudge them. He was too busy with Quidditch and Ginny. He spent more and more time with Ginny, something that she was ecstatic about.  
  
She'd been invited to sit with them in their compartment on the train, something that surprised Malfoy when he barged in on them with his two trolls.  
  
"So the Weasel and the Mudblood finally got together to produce little Mudbloods. Now the Weaslette and Potty had to get together. How sweet", he mocked them with a sneer on his face.  
  
Harry and Ron had risen up in anger, but to their surprise, somebody else responded first. Ginny, with her arm raised, wand in hand.  
  
"Get out of here, ferret-boy. I am sure that you would love to get to be more acquainted with your inner animal. I can help you. I am not scared of detention, unlike you and your trolls."  
  
Malfoy, surprised at the ferocity of her tone and the threat of her wand, which was point-blank on his face, backed off.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione stared at Ginny in awe. When she noticed them, she flushed and sat down.  
  
"So it seems like we have another spitfire on our hands", Harry said in amazement.  
  
Ginny blushed and looked out of the window. Nothing more was said and everything went smoothly after that. They changed into their robes and reached Hogwarts.  
  
As they went inside to the Great Hall, a feeling of coming home reached Harry and he smiled and relaxed for the first time since his birthday.  
  
They sat down at the Gryffindor Table amidst many curious glances, most of them directed at Ginny. Some girls glared at her (members of the Harry Potter Fan Club) and others gave her thumbs-up (well-wishers, of course).  
  
They sat together at their usual spot and saw the first years enter. They looked really scared.  
  
'I can't believe that we were that young and scared once', Ginny thought in amazement.  
  
The sorting was brought out by Professor McGonagall and set on the stool. The students were then sorted.  
  
"Ackerly, Daniel"  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
This seemed to be a good start to the year. The first student was a Gryffindor. The list of students seemed to go on forever. It looked like many of the parents had transferred from different schools to Hogwarts.  
  
The last student was  
  
"Wytil, Ronald"  
  
An evil, cunning little bloke strutted to the stool. He looked like a carbon copy of Draco Malfoy. Just as the hat touched Ronald's head, it screamed "SLYTHERIN".  
  
Albus Dumbledore rose, the characteristic smile in place.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. As always, it's a pleasure to see new faces at the different tables. The position of Defense Against the Dark Arts was not approached by many and finally, I am pleased to announce that Professor Lupin is back", here some horrified gasps broke out," but however, Professor Lupin takes a potion that makes him harmless during the full moon".  
  
At the end of this announcement, tumultuous applause broke out at all the tables except Slytherin. Most of them looked furious to have Lupin back. Professor Lupin looked around and saw the trio with Ginny and startled look came over his face. He smiled then. He poked something then that barked. Many students looked over at the teachers' table.  
  
The Professor stood up.  
  
"I have with me my dog. His name is Snuffles. He likes to snoop around. Don't mind if he comes over to beg for food. He's very spoiled", at this the dog in question looked nastily at Moony. Moony in turn looked back innocently.  
  
As if on cue, Snuffles began to snoop around. He started with the Slytherin table. After a few seconds it ran over to the Gryffindor table. All the girls ran over to coo and pet 'Snuffles'. 'Snuffles' seemed to enjoy the attention very much. It ran over to the quartet and barked.  
  
"Hello Snuffles. How have you been?" Harry asked.  
  
Snuffles barked in response. Hermione and Ron also said hello. Then it turned to Ginny. It barked first. She said hello and began to pet him. She could've sworn that it enjoyed it.  
  
After a while, Snuffles left to inspect the two other tables, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.  
  
Hermione, who was a prefect, led the first-years to their dormitories. The four said goodnight to each other and headed to their dorms.  
  
Ginny, that night, thanked god for letting her to get to know Harry and be let in on their group. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.  
  
Unknown to her, Harry also had thanked fate to let him get to know Ginny. He went to sleep with Ginny's face in his dreams (I am not going to elaborate).  
  
*________________________________________________________*  
  
  
  
Thank you very much for the reviews. The next chapter is going to be a while.  
  
Mija- thank you  
  
Flenebean- thank you. Where do you go to school and when does your school end?  
  
Kelzery- thank you  
  
Itzcassie- I will hurt you later for calling me a bi***. J/K  
  
Bucky, Amanda, Xaphacia, Alanna/Jonathan, Meghan Potter, la2ur2a, Sweet angel3, Aurora, pharahodannie, Mela, Bucky, and Calistal- thank you for your reviews. 


	7. Hagrid and Snape

Harry Potter and the Animagi Transformation  
  
1 Chapter 7: Hagrid and Snape  
  
The next day at the Great Hall, schedules were handed out. They groaned as one, even Hermione when they found out that Double Potions was first. Then Divination. They shuddered imagining the horrors of that room and its inhabitant. All the classes seemed to be bad, that is, all except for Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Harry was eager to see Hagrid, as they hadn't corresponded for the whole summer. Hagrid had gone to the giants with Madame Maxime. Harry had gathered this with the hints that Hagrid had blurted out unknowingly.  
  
Hagrid seemed really pleased to see them, especially Harry. He was back from wherever he had been with Madame Maxime and looked like he had been forced to wear some respectable clothes. He was wearing a blue and gold suit that suited him. He also seemed to have found a gel that tamed his wild, unruly hair. Upon seeing him, he said,  
  
"Yeh look exactly like James now. Now all that yeh're needin' is Lily. So, what're yeh here for?"  
  
"I wanted to know how the giants were, Hagrid. Did they agree to join and fight with us?" Harry inquired calmly.  
  
Hagrid chocked and spluttered.  
  
"How'd yeh know abou' tha'?"  
  
"That doesn't matter. So how was it?"  
  
"Fine. I got to them before You-know-who's Death Eaters got there. Most of them weren't happy though with Fudge an' all. But when I convinced them that Dumbledore was not working with Fudge and they agreed", Hagrid said."Oh! I almost forgot. I met me mum there. She was real sad when she learnt that my da had died. But she is coming here to Hogwarts."  
  
After politely refusing some rock cakes, they made their way back to the castle that they thought of as home. They met Ginny halfway through and told her of the visit to Hagrid's cottage. She was relieved at the news of the giants' cooperation but was worried at the possibility of Hagrid's mum coming to Hogwarts.  
  
"Isn't it dangerous? I mean, Hagrid's mum Fridwulfa has a reputation of being very dangerous. What if Malfoy or some other idiot provokes her?"  
  
"No one will miss him anyway, except maybe Pansy Parkinson", Ron snickered," Oh Draco, Draco dear, are you all right?"  
  
The last part was said in a sugary sweet voice, which was an almost perfect impression of Pansy's voice when she talked to Draco.  
  
They all laughed companionably and went back to the Great Hall. They went to potions first. Snape was already there. He looked disappointed that the infamous trio was on time. This time, he stood up and started writing some ingredients on the board. This was unusual as the Potions Professor always recited the ingredient out loud.  
  
Then he barked out," Copy these ingredients down. This is a last minute potion. It is the most complicated potion that you will ever brew. All students fourth year and over are making this. Only people who make the potion and who are able to perform the charm will be able to do this and become Animagi. Professor Dumbledore thinks that most of you will accomplish this but it remains to be seen."  
  
"I expect these ingredients here by the week. Anybody who doesn't get these items by the end of the week will be learning normal potions from me. Professor Dumbledore thinks that becoming an Animagi will help you in the fight against Voldemort. A potions master is teaching of how to bcome an animagus. His name is Chase White", here a horrible sneer formed on his face, "Becoming an animagus is your exam for the ones who can become one. For the others however, they will be taking the regular exams."  
  
The rest of the class was spent in copying the ingredients down.  
  
Then they went to Divination. This turned out to be the funniest class that day. Remus had apparently told Sirius about the Grim and Sirius had found it hilarious. As Professor Trelawney hadn't been present at the Welcoming Feast, he decided to pay her a little visit as the Grim.  
  
Parvati and Lavender weren't mooning over the professor anymore, as Trelawney had admitted under the Veritaserum that nobody in her class was a real Seer except Ginny Weasley. This had been conveyed to all the students, everything except the fact that Ginny Weasley was a Seer. They felt let down and so decided not to inform her of the plan to scar the Professor's life forever.  
  
When Professor Trelawney predicted the Grim for Harry as usual again, the Grim walked in. Trelawney looked around and saw the Grim but remained quiet when she saw that nobody else responded. She continued on with the lesson. Then the dog growled at her and she lost it. She screamed and fainted.  
  
Everybody shouted for joy and congratulated Snuffles. That was a good end to that horrible class.  
  
Next was Defense Against the Dark Arts. They saw Professor Lupin and with him were several people  
  
But it couldn't be…  
  
"I see dead people", Ron whispered. Hermione looked over curiously.  
  
"When did you see Sixth Sense?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
With Moony were four people. Their names were ……  
  
(Iam sure that all of you have guessed who they are by now)  
  
  
  
*___________________________________________________*  
  
  
  
Cliffie again.  
  
I am so sorry but I don't know what to write next.  
  
So the next chapter will probably be up in about a week. 


	8. I see dead people

A/N- I don't own any of the characters except for my idea.  
  
Megan Potter the Chaser- sorry about the guess but at least you got one guess right.  
  
La2ur2a- sorry about the cliffhanger on the last chapter. I hope that this chapter more than makes up for it.  
  
Bucky- here is the next chapter  
  
Harry Potter and the Animagi Transformation  
  
Chapter 8: I see dead people!  
  
But it couldn't be…  
  
"I see dead people", Ron whispered. Hermione looked over curiously.  
  
"When did you see Sixth Sense?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
With Moony were four people. Their names were ……  
  
*________________________________________________*  
  
Their names were Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Rowena and Godric were holding hands and the same could be said for Helga and Salazar.  
  
They were all smiling at them and waving. They (the students) said hello to the founders. Hermione was frowning and then asked,  
  
"Why are you here? I mean, if you could be summoned before, why weren't you?"  
  
"This is a very special occasion. Anybody who is an heir of one of the founders brings that founder, by sheer necessity to train them," Professor Lupin smiled.  
  
"Why are all four of them here then?" asked one student who hadn't realized what some others had.  
  
"Why, there is a person here who is the heir of all four founders", Hermione replied bossily.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I have to remind you", Professor Lupin said seriously to the class," that whatever the founders say can only be understood by the heir."  
  
The founders said something that sounded like a combination of English, Parseltounge, phoenix song, and voices of eagles and badgers.  
  
Even though Harry knew that he was the heir, he couldn't understand them. After a while, another person appeared. After looking around at his classmates who were staring fascinated at the four founders, he realized that he was the 0nly person who could see the new arrival. From some inner knowledge, he realized that the arrival was Merlin. Merlin also spoke something and finally everything clicked in place.  
  
Harry understood them finally. All were saying,  
  
"Welcome, our heir. Your name has been in the stars for as long as we can remember. As you are our heir, the combined strength and the powers has made you stronger than Dumbledore and even Voldemort. You can defeat Voldemort with a single thought. You can defeat all enemies of yours with a single thought except for one. There is a greater evil in the past. His name was Basil. He is the one who bred the basilisks. You will be sent to the past four times. First to your parent's times, then to the founders' time, next to Merlin's, and finally to Basil's time. We know that you will win against Basil but as to how you will do that is unknown. We will train you during your free time.  
  
All that we can give you is or blessings, powers, and one wish. This wish may not be used to kill Basil but can be used of anything else. You will see us later. Call us each separately by just saying 'emoc' and then say the name of one of us."  
  
With that, they vanished. Most of the students looked shocked at the abrupt departure. Moony looked surprised too as even a ghost required immense concentration to disappear. These four people had vanished without even changing their expression. After a few minutes, the Potions Master came in and helped them with the incantation. The incantation itself was a page long.  
  
The students looked very excited and couldn't wait for tomorrow when they would be seeing their form.  
  
At the same time, Professor Trelawney went into a trance. The students of her class were frightened. One student was smart and sober enough to use a recording charm to record the prophecy.  
  
  
  
" The Hope and Trust will go back four times. The fox and the owl will accompany them once. The rest is up to the Basilisk. What will be, will be. The Dark Lord no longer reigns."  
  
When the Divination Professor woke up, she had no recollection of the prophecy that she had made. The student, Ginny Weasley, who had recorded the prophecy, brought it to the attention of Professor Dumbledore. When he heard it, his eyebrows shot up and almost disappeared.  
  
He called all the teachers to the staff room for an immediate meeting. When all of them were assembled, he played the prophecy. At first, nobody could recognize the voice but when they heard her waking up, they knew that it was Professor Trelawney. The person in question was looking really astonished.  
  
This, amazingly, was the only prophecy that couldn't be deciphered until a specific time: when the students saw their forms the next day.  
  
There was a Speeding Potion that really sped the potion till two weeks was all that was needed to have the potion done without any side effects.  
  
Nobody could wait for the next day, not even the teachers.  
  
*______________________________________________* 


	9. The Second Day

Harry Potter and the Animagi Transformation  
  
1 Chapter 9: The Second Day  
  
Transfiguration was the class that had the crystal. All classes were canceled that day in favor of watching the different students hold the crystal to see their animagi form.  
  
It was from the youngest to the oldest. The crystal had to be held for about half a minute. Then it would show your house colors and then project the animal if you had one. All teachers were present to see what would happen.  
  
1st period: 4th years  
  
2nd period: 5th years  
  
3rd period: 6th years  
  
4th period: 7th years  
  
Then the people who were really good at making potions would also try out. The way in which they would do so is that they would brew a Menhir Potion, which would turn any living thing into a rock. A word of caution to all was that not everybody would get an animal. It was not a sign that they were weak or anything but that their bodies would not be able to transform properly into their animal.  
  
Colin Creevey was picked first. He held the crystal for just a few seconds and then a red and gold light made a projection of a Great Dane. He looked very pleased. A few more students went and nothing happened. Each looked about ready to cry. Then the Slytherin Ronald Wytil went (People, just pretend that Ronald was a fourth year transfer from Durmstrang). He showed a * harmless * grass snake. He almost threw the crystal to the next person, looking furious. A few more students passed; some of them showed bunnies, frog, a zebra, and a finch.  
  
Finally Ginny's turn came. She held the crystal and immediately a red phoenix formed. All jaws dropped, including the teachers. Phoenixes were known for their immense trust. They had one of the many pieces of the prophecy. Ginny was congratulated by many of her friends. Some people glared at her, jealous of her ability to produce an animal * and * a magical one at that.  
  
All students who had been able to make a projection were asked to stand in a line. The rest would be seated in chairs watching the rest of the students.  
  
Fifth years were up. As a show of favoritism, Professor Snape asked Slytherins to be arranged first, Draco in the front and Gryffindors at the last, Harry at the very end preceded by Hermione and Ron.  
  
Draco held the crystal and a silver and green light shot out making the figure of a ………(drum roll please…) ferret. Amidst laughter, her handed it to Pansy Parkinson and walked to the line, blushing a deep red. Pansy touched the crystal and it projected a * female * ferret (ha ha ha ha ha). She flushed happily and skipped over to where Draco was standing. He looked like someone very dear to him had died. Nobody else in Slytherin but Blaise Zabini had a projection. Hers was of a vixen.  
  
Then Ravenclaw went next. It had Padma Patil turn into a cocker spaniel. That was the only transformation in Ravenclaw. In Hufflepuff, Ernie turned into a wren and Hannah Abbott turned into a monkey. Susan Bones turned into a badger, something that she was delighted about because it was their house animal.  
  
Then, Gryffindor. Parvati and Lavender showed butterflies and parrots respectively. Neville, astonishingly, turned into a cheetah. He stared slack-jawed and then fainted. Ron projected a fox and Hermione showed an owl. Finally Harry was the only one that was left of the fifth years. When he touched the crystal, a myriad of colors burst forth to blind everybody and then a spectacular show of animals were projected.  
  
They were  
  
Dragon  
  
Stag  
  
Cheetah  
  
Lion  
  
Badger  
  
Eagle  
  
Snake  
  
Elephant  
  
Phoenix  
  
Etc…  
  
  
  
There were so many animals that some students, not even Hermione, could name them all. Now all the teachers stared at him and Professor Dumbledore beckoned him over. Harry walked in a daze to him. A thud informed him that Hermione had fainted. Professor Dumbledore asked everyone who had witnessed the projection to look at him for an explanation. He pointed his wand and said "HARRY ANIMAGI OBLIVIATE REMEMBERUS LION."  
  
Everybody looked dazed and started talking to each other about the different projections that they had seen. From little snippets of conversation that Harry heard about his projection, he gathered that they thought that he had showed a lion.  
  
Then the sixth and seventh years went. Cho's was a tiger and others also were eligible for becoming Animagi.  
  
Then the potion brewing began and only three qualified: Dennis Creevey, Daniel Ackerly, and Myra Rainier. Only one of the three, Myra Rainier, managed a projection; hers was of a wolf.  
  
That was the end of the day.  
  
*__________________________________________________________________________*  
  
  
  
Take heart peoples. Quidditch starts at Chapter Ten along with a match. 


	10. Quidditch, oh my love!

Harry Potter and the Animagi Transformation

Chapter 10: Quidditch, Oh my love!

"The Hope and Trust will go back four times. The fox and the owl will accompany them once. The rest is up to the Basilisk. What will be, will be. The Dark Lord no longer reigns."

Quidditch trials were especially necessary for Gryffindor as well as for Slytherin. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were the only two people left in each of their teams. That automatically made them captains of their teams. To help out with the tryouts, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet had made a special appearance. 

          Becoming captain wasn't the best thing, as they had to start over from scratch. Harry decided to have tryouts on Saturday and then it was decided unanimously that all the team would hold tryout on Saturday. It came with a beautiful sun and wind. All people second years and over had arrived with brooms. The first years had just arrived to see the fun.

          "Beaters, go to the far end to Alicia Spinnet; Chasers to Angelina Johnson next to Spinnet; Katie Bell will be with the Keepers and Reserve Seekers to me."

          The Gryffindor team, consisting of Harry Potter, decided that twins did very well as beaters, especially aggressive ones and so found two such pairs. Beaters were John and Paul Harrier. Both were blonde haired and had mismatched eyes, one blue and one brown. They looked as if they weren't capable of hurting a fly but when they were on the Quidditch field, they harried the other team pretty well. Reserve Beaters were Susan and Hannah Lancashire, twins also.

          For Reserve Seeker, Adelaide Well was the only choice. She was certainly not as good as Harry but she was better than Malfoy. She was raven haired with dark blue eyes that arrested you when you looked at her. She was a social butterfly but also good at her studies. Harry got on well with her and they became friends. With Adelaide came a whole lot of fans and friends. She was a fourth year who was one of the few girls who was friends with Ginny (more info, see chapter 6).

          Keeper position was very closely contested. The two possibilities were Ron Weasley and Parvati Patil. After many contests, the position was finally given to Ron because Parvati lost one goal. She wasn't a sore lose, however, and agreed to be a reserve keeper.

          The Chasers were Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevey, and Dennis Creevey. The three were best friends and were really like the trio. They probably knew where the others were and were such a good team that they outdid the previous chasers: Angelina, Alicia, and Katie.

          The Reserve Chasers were Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and …… surprisingly Neville Longbottom. It turned out that the two, namely Seamus and Dean had given Neville some pointers and the rest was the result. Harry was very pleased with the team, reserves included.

          He watched the rest of the teams choose their players and as Slytherin was last, he waited to see if Malfoy's team was any good. 

          Most of the players were very bad. It looked like Malfoy had decided to go in for strong people who looked like Crabbe and Goyle (basically thugs) instead of swift, good players. The only good player there was Malfoy and that wasn't saying much as Harry beat him every time. The beaters, Crabbe and Goyle, looked formidable because they were immensely strong.

          Harry looked at his team and smiled. "We're going to win the Cup for sure this year. I know it."

          They went back to their common room, chattering happily.

          Adelaide, meanwhile, talked to Ginny about Harry.

          "I think that I shall go out with Harry this year, Ginny, now that I am on the team."

          "Leave him alone, Ady. He had enough things on his ming without you going out with him."

          "You still like him then? Yes, I can see that by the telltale red blush on your face. No worries dear. I have my eyes set on somebody else."

          The upcoming match was against Slytherin. The Quidditch season would start in two weeks. 

*____________________________________________________*

          Two weeks passed. It was breakfast and after it was the Quidditch match. No one was eating anything. That is, no one except Harry. He ate calmly and then took toast and buttered it, and put it on the plates of his team, many who looked at him with reproachful eyes.

          "You'll need breakfast. We don't want you to fall of the broom now, do we?"

          They didn't reply. He forced them to ear. The more persistent ones were handfed amidst laughter from all the tables. Upon hearing it, he turned around and bowed to the hall.

          "Team, time to get ready!"

          They left with applause following them. After changing into their robes of scarlet and gold, they went out to inspect the ground.

          "Ground's good for take-off. Clear skies- no rain, thank god. Team, we'll win this. Slytherin's team is also mostly new so we'll win this for sure. I have complete confidence in you. Let's go inside for the rest of my pep talk."

          Once inside, he said," I'm going to start off with Oliver Wood's regular talk. Maybe by and by, I might make one up of my own. So here goes: Okay men and women. This is it. The big one. The one that we have all been waiting for. This is the best team Gryffindor's had since the previous team. We're going to win. I know it."

          Harry glared around as if to say "Or else."

          "Good luck to all of you."

          They flew out first and hovered beside Madam Hooch. As a result of the Weasley's newly acquired riches, the whole team had Firebolts. Except for Harry; he had his Lightning. The Slytherins followed by Malfoy flew out on Nimbus Two Thousand & Ones. It looked as though the Malfoys weren't able to purchase anything more than that for their team. As a result of 3rd years Dementors, all players in Gryffindor had their wands with them.

          When the captains had to shake hands, Harry almost tried to squash Malfoy's hands with a bland and pleasant smile on his face. 

          Unknown to Harry, Malfoy's fingers * were * crushed because of Harry's unnatural strength so Malfoy had to use his other hand to catch the Snitch. Malfoy would've felt humiliated if he had admitted that his fingers were crushed so he remained silent.

          A shrill whistle broke through the animosity and the game began.

          "Gryffindor in possession, Ginny Weasley passes the quaffle to Creevey," the new commentator, Susan Bones, soon realized that these Chasers were better than the previous Chasers; she just had to say their last names," Weasley- Creevey- Creevey, and it's in! 10-0 to Gryffindor! What are the Slytherins doing? Looks like the Chasers just became Beaters. The twins seem to be doing well. Good job Harriers!"

          "Bones, I'm warning you, no biased comments." 

          Susan, scared by the stern professor, said," Sorry Prof… hey! Gryffindor 20-0. Slytherin captain Draco Malfoy had asked for a time out. He looks pretty angry… and what's wrong with his fingers? Looks like they're crushed."

          After a while, "Time out's over. The Slytherin Chasers are furious. Gryffindor 60-0."

          The Slytherins were getting angrier and angrier about the big lead. They tried some new tactics. First, all three Chasers were taken out with some dirty tricks. Colin and Dennis had their heads bashed with the Beaters' clubs. Ginny was taken to the Slytherin side of the crowd and then bashed with the clubs. Penalties were rewarded: six of them for the ferocity of the attack. Because all three Chasers were injured and out of the field, the Reserve Chasers had to substitute. Five goals were scored. The first penalty taken by Neville was out of bounds because of his anger. He missed by a long shot. 

          The three Chasers recovered quickly and resumed their positions with added vigor. Eight more shots were sent and each got thru the Slytherin Keeper. The score was now 190-0 Gryffindor. The Gryffindor crowd was screaming itself hoarse. 

          Then the Seekers went into a dive. Harry and Malfoy went down at almost a vertical angle. Millimeters before he reached the ground, Harry swerved on his Lightning and caught the Snitch and Malfoy crashed into the ground in a flurry of green and silver robes. 

          GRYFFINDOR had WON with a score of 340-0. The stadium exploded. Waves upon waves of Gryffindor supporters raced towards Harry; Malfoy was trampled upon many times as people pushed each other in their scramble to get to the Gryffindor team.

          After they got to the common room, a party began and Harry gave a speech.

          "Fellow classmates and Gryffindors, this had been the best game ever in decades of Quidditch history. But we shall do even better. Gryffindors, we are the best players that I have ever seen. It WILL remain that way! Thank you."

          With that the party ended with cheers, applause, and laughter. Each Gryffindor went to sleep that night with a smile on their faces. 

*____________________________________________________*

Thank you to all my reviewers. My hope is that ff.net will get their problems sorted out so that no more problems will arise. 

The next chapter is called To The Past. I am sure that all of you know by now the plot of the chapter. 

I would like some more reviews if that is possible. Thank you very much. 

           _Deerang_


	11. To the Past

Harry Potter and the Animagi Transformation  
  
Chapter 11: To The Past  
  
  
  
Half the school year passed. Gryffindor won every Quidditch match and was leading the House Cup by 500 points. It was originally 2,000 but with the unwanted help of Professor Snape, 1,500 were lost.  
  
No more visits were made and it did not seem as if Voldemort was in full strength yet, so Harry wasn't worried. Which was what gave him a shock when he got up one morning, and when he turned the corridor to go to the Great Hall and was confronted by his ancestors. All five spoke in one voice.  
  
"Get Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and arrive here in ten minutes. Don't worry; no one will be able to see us or you four coming here."  
  
Harry ran to get the aforementioned. Ron and Hermione were easy to get because Ron already knew about his being the heir and he persuaded Hermione to come with him. Ginny was harder to persuade because she didn't believe the bit about his multiple animagi forms. Her finally had to show her about it before she consented.  
  
When he arrived with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, he saw them (his ancestors) and stated, "Now what?"  
  
It didn't come out in English, however. Instead, it sounded exactly like the ancestor's speech: a combination of English, Parseltongue, Phoenix song, badger, ravens, and eagles. (Let's just all call that language Mepbep (Stupid, I know.))  
  
Harry thought that he was speaking English but the rest knew that he was not. Their gasps told him otherwise. He looked at his ancestors for an answer and he heard them say that he could talk to any animal if he wanted and also that he knew every language in the world.  
  
As they said that, he could feel his brain getting lots of knowledge of old, ancient magic.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny gasped when they saw a golden light surround Harry. When it disappeared, Harry had changed a whole lot. His already tall frame of 5'8" had grown even taller. He was now 6'3", five inches taller than Ron. His hair now had highlights of blue, green, scarlet, yellow, gold, and silver. The bones on his face were more prominent. His nose had a slight upturn to it and his jawbone was much firmer. His eyes were a brighter shade of emerald green. All in all, he was very attractive and handsome.  
  
Harry grinned at their stupefied expressions. Ginny was the first to respond.  
  
"Oh my God. Great Merlin, what happened to you? You look so different now."  
  
Harry smiled at her before assuming a serious expression.  
  
"This is going to be a lot to take in for some of you. By the end of my explanation, all of you will know something new. I am the heir of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Merlin. Don't look so surprised, Hermione. Now listen all of you. There was a prophecy made by Professor Trelawney at the start of the term. This is how it goes:  
  
"The Hope and Trust will go back four times. The Fox and the Owl will accompany them once. The rest is up to the Basilisk. What will be, will be. The Dark Lord no longer reigns."  
  
I was conversing with my ancestors as you might have collected just by looking at how I was speaking a moment ago. I have just received all knowledge of everything that all my ancestors knew; and that is everything about magic. But I have many weaknesses and that makes me human as anyone else. I don't know why I look like this but I know that this is not how I will look like when I am an adult. I will probably be even taller."  
  
" That's a relief to me Harry, knowing that you're going to be so tall," Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"As I was SAYING, I know what the prophecy means and why we're here. All four of us are involved in the prophecy.  
  
'The Hope and Trust will go back four times.'  
  
The Hope- that's me, hope of the wizarding world. The Trust- that's you Ginny: Phoenixes are known for their immense trust and loyalty. Both of us are going back in time four times.  
  
'The Fox and the Owl will accompany them once. The rest is up to the Basilisk." Ron the Fox and Hermione the Owl will come with us only once. Basilisk means the king of the serpents. Basil, the world's greatest threat, even greater than Voldemort, bred it. Basil is the one that I have to fight. So, going back to Basil's time is our fourth visit. The only thing that I don't know is why Ginny comes with me for all four times and why you two come only once.  
  
'What will be, will be.' I know for a fact that I have defeated Basil. The only thing that I don't know is how I did so.  
  
'The Dark Lord no longer reigns.' Voldemort no longer reigns over the wizarding world after we come back.  
  
That is the meaning of the prophecy. Merlin told me that the first place that we're going to is my parents' time."  
  
Here Harry choked a bit but continued.  
  
"Voldemort, that bastard, sent some of his followers to the past to try to kill my parents so that I won't be born. We have to stop that. So now that you heard everything, are there any questions?"  
  
"When are we going to the past?" Ron asked.  
  
"Right now after we summon our trunks here with everything in it. I will shrink it. You can't do it without alerting anybody so let me do it. 


End file.
